


Keeping Up Traditions

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-27
Updated: 2001-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: humor, challenge response  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: O/other, Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta readers who helped with various comments  
> and encouragement (Anne, Cathy,jl_foxy). All mistakes are  
> definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.  
> Response to the challenge on embarrassing situations.  
> Warnings: A bit of language, sexual activities.  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing  
> with them. No profit is intended or made.  
> // // Conversation over training bond
> 
> ************* ****************  
> \- 10 points if caught by your master  
> \- 20 points if sent to the healers  
> \- 30 points if caught by a council member  
> \- 50 points if you receive disciplinary actions by the council  
> \- 100 points if you include all of the above.  
> (extra points will be given if you manage to drag another padawan into the situation.)  
> 

Pop, fzzzzzz.

A deep breath, then whiskers were laid back as the challenge  
was answered.

A ragged cheer sounded as the guest of honor drained the liter  
bottle of dark ale in one long series of gulps.

Foam dripping down his furred face, Felsen waved the bottle  
triumphantly as his tail waved unsteadily.

"Friends and fellow inmates, er, I mean, fellow Padawans -"  
whatever the feline had been about to say was overcome by a  
tremendous belch, as the ale made the effects of its rapid  
passage known.

The assembled group of well-lubricated male senior Padawans  
found this exceptionally amusing and the response was a  
generous round of whoops and laughter. The mood was relaxed  
and the warm summer night air hummed with friendly Force  
outpourings of support for one of their own. After recently  
passing his trials, Padawan Felsen Kumploor had shyly announced  
that he and Knight Nela Zhuraneva would be bonded after his  
Knighting Ceremony. Both felinoids were quiet, but well liked  
by their peers, so after a few days of hasty plotting and  
obtaining of suitable consumables by means fair and foul, a  
large party of Padawans had waylaid the unsuspecting tan and  
black striped cat after latemeal and hauled him off to a remote  
corner of the Gardens where another dozen Padawans waited for  
the traditional pre-bonding bash. The evening was going well,  
the tributes and joke gifts growing increasingly rude and  
ribald as the stock of drinkables decreased.

A second mighty belch rang out as the honoree climbed  
unsteadily onto the makeshift table at the center of the small  
clearing. Clearing his throat, tail now waving in off-center  
circles, Felsen started his speech again.

Sitting comfortably against a silver rogna tree, Obi-Wan  
listened quietly, content for the moment to enjoy the buzz.  
His old friend Garen plopped down next to him with fresh  
bottles of ale. With a murmur of thanks, Obi-Wan took a sip of  
the potent brew.

Meanwhile, Felsen was making slow progress in his impromptu  
pronouncements. He was interrupted several times by questions  
about the impending bonding and honeymoon. Drawing himself up  
into a semblance of a dignified stance, Felsen glared at the  
questioners. "I am sure that the occasion will be  
appropriately commemorated." The effect was a little spoiled  
by another belch, drawing another round of laughter.

Garen dug his elbow into his friend's side with a wicked grin,  
then called out, "Hey, Felsie, you know how to guarantee a good  
`first night', don't you?"

There was a round of sniggers and laughs as Felsen replied with  
a smug, albeit lopsided, grin, "I don't need any help in that  
department, thank you very much."

Hauling himself to his feet, Obi-Wan chimed in. "A little  
insurance never hurts, you know."

"And just what did you have in mind?" He obviously regretted the  
words the instant they were out of his mouth.

"The Shalkurano," Obi-Wan shot back triumphantly. A chorus of  
grunts and hoots mingled with delighted whoops and calls for  
"Shalkurano, Shalkurano."

Looking around the circle of excited, drunken Padawans closing  
in on him, Felsen knew he was trapped. The intrepid senior was  
determined not to go down alone, however, and he held up his  
hands for silence.

"The Shalkurano is, of course, an honored tradition, and I  
shall be happy to participate." Cheers and more grunts. "It  
is well known, however, that for proper effect, it takes two to  
do it right, and the more able the partner, the better it  
enhances the actual result." He paused theatrically to look  
around the circle of eager, leering faces. "I, of course, have  
no doubts about *my* performance . . ." Another round of  
sniggers and hoots. "But I want the best second I can get to  
show his stuff, too." Another brief pause, then Felsen bared  
his fangs in triumph as he pointed to his choice. "And  
everybody knows Kenobi has the hottest dick around."

A roar of laughter was the response. Felsen knew he had them  
when several of the burliest Padawans grabbed Kenobi and thrust  
him to the center of the circle.

The chant of "Shalkurano" went round the circle. Obi-Wan  
pretended to grudgingly give in, protesting in vain about his  
modest `accomplishments', but finally jumped up on the table  
with a big grin, joining the smirking feline with a sloppy  
embrace. The crowd roared in drunken triumph and bore the  
captives off through the evening darkness to carry out the  
ritual.

*********** ***********

The group was relatively quiet by the time they arrived at the  
shallow pool containing the ancient statue. Water issued  
gently from between the round ears atop the dome shaped head of  
the imposing four meter statue, rolling down over curved tusks  
in the elongated snout, tinkling off the four arms and  
drizzling down the heavy, armored legs. The statue of the  
ancient Jedi had been ostensibly erected to honor Master  
Shalkurano for his wisdom and contributions to Jedi philosophy,  
but over the years rumors of his remarkable fecundity had given  
rise to a number of unofficial traditions for those seeking  
success in sexual endeavors.

The two Padawans were pushed forward to the edge of the pool.  
Since it was considered rather an honor to be picked as `best  
man', Obi-Wan now had a cocky grin and had joined thoroughly  
into the spirit of the game. Amidst the crude jokes and  
laughter of their friends, the two young humanoids quickly  
stripped. Although a bit tricky in execution due to the  
slickness of the water covered statue, the ritual itself was  
simple enough. For first night success, two male beings had to  
climb naked to the top of the round head and both had to  
successfully masturbate onto the short rounded horn which  
projected from the forehead. Allegedly the 'sacrifice' to the  
old Master would ensure an exceptionally satisfactory  
experience. A good second being was considered essential to  
the success of the ritual since it was felt that it was his  
extra contribution that provided additional power and stamina  
on first night.

Standing in the shallow water, Felsen and Obi-Wan looked up at  
the statue, then at each other. They took a final swig from  
the offered bottles as they planned their climb.

"I'll go up the right side if you take the left," said Felsen  
quietly with a small burp.

"Alright. Looks like the best footing is toward the front."

"Agreed. Keep an eye on those smooth spots where the water has  
worn down the stone," replied the senior Padawan.

"See you on top!" Obi-Wan splashed enthusiastically through  
the cool water, followed closely by his grinning companion.

Egged on by their eager peers, the two Padawans scrambled  
swiftly up the stone figure. Obi-Wan proved to be the better  
climber, his fingers and toes giving him much better grip than  
the short fingers and clawed feet of his friend, but both  
arrived safely at the top within a few minutes. Each  
triumphantly grasped a stone ear as they balanced atop the wet,  
rounded head and waved to their friends.

Moving carefully in their precarious position, the well endowed  
apprentices pumped quickly to achieve an erection, spurring  
each other on to see who could get hardest fastest. The two  
cocks glistened in the moonlight, Felsen's a pink spear  
protruding from a furry sheath while Obi-Wan sported a thick  
column of white steel. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed  
himself to enjoy the moment, thinking wickedly of his Master's  
oft stated advice, knowing full well this wasn't exactly what  
Qui-Gon had had in mind. Aware of the cheers and comments from  
the ground, he stroked more lazily, rolling his hips a little.  
The apprentice reached forward to rub his thumb across the  
swollen head, rubbing the slick pre-ejaculate into the  
sensitive skin. Digging his toes in to maintain his balance as  
water whispered slowly across his feet, he took his hand off  
the protruding ear and used it to rub sensuously up his belly,  
tweaking his nipples to send little shocks to his throbbing  
cock, putting on quite a show for his peers. Responding to the  
heavy grunt next to him, Obi-Wan opened his eyes in time to see  
the older apprentice furiously fisting his now blood-red penis.  
With a triumphant cry, Felsen directed a stream of pale semen  
onto the blunt horn, the thick fluid slowly dripping down to  
form a milky cloud where it mixed with the clear fountain  
water.

Obi-Wan could feel his balls tightening as he picked up the  
pace, pumping his slick cock hard and fast. With a big shit-  
eating grin on his face, he looked at Felsen as he prepared to  
finish with a flourish. Glancing past his friend's shoulder,  
however, the grin froze on his face and his stomach suddenly  
turned acid. From his vantage point atop the statue, the  
apprentice had an excellent view of the surrounding gardens and  
walkways, a view which suddenly included a picture of Master  
Jinn and Master Koon walking along, deep in conversation.

"Sithspawn," hissed Obi-Wan. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

As Felsen's head craned around, a horrified expression on his  
face, there was a shout from the other direction. A lookout  
from the group came running up, waving his arm.

"There's a lecture letting out of Gelbok Hall, and a bunch of  
people are heading this way."

Padawans began stumbling and scattering in all directions in a  
flurry of curses. A few gestured wildly, urging the two on the  
statue to get down *now*. Felsen and Obi-Wan started to  
scramble down, but Felsen's clawed feet could not get any  
purchase on the smooth wet stone. As he started to slip  
downwards, Obi-Wan grabbed for his friend but ending up pushing  
him out and away. With a wailing cry, the senior Padawan went  
flying in an ungainly arc and landed in the pool with a  
tremendous splash. Losing his own balance, Obi-Wan slid  
sideways down the bumpy snout, catching his left ankle at the  
base of an ornate curving tusk with a sickening crunch. With a  
moan of pain, he found himself suddenly hanging upside down,  
ankle firmly and very painfully jammed in the stone embrace.

The noise had attracted the attention of the two Masters on the  
walkway. As they came trotting up, they quickly realized that  
something was amiss. Master Koon began bellowing for Padawans  
to stop right there, applying quite a bit of Force to trip or  
pin as many Padawans as he could. Master Jinn came straight to  
the pool and immediately threw off his cloak, then waded in to  
retrieve the unconscious Felsen from the shallow water. After  
laying Felsen down and making sure he was breathing, Qui-Gon  
went back into the pool. A grim look settled on his face as he  
recognized his own Padawan hanging off the statue like a pale,  
overripe ghellie pod.

"Master, please, I'll explain later," moaned Obi-Wan, "but  
please help me. My ankle is caught, I can't get it loose."

"Stop flapping about and let me see what we can do," replied  
Qui-Gon. He waded across until he stood directly under the  
trapped apprentice. He was just tall enough that Obi-Wan was  
able to place his hands on his Master's shoulders and relieve  
some of the weight from his lower appendage.

"Padawan, I'll hold you so you can you try to get your ankle  
loose." Qui-Gon grasped the apprentice's upper arms and added a  
Force hold to keep him steady. "Try it now."

Obi-Wan tried to gently wiggle his ankle but a sharp shooting  
pain that made his eyes swim toward black, and his stomach  
threaten to heave, quickly dissuaded him from any further  
efforts. "I'm sorry, Master. It's stuck." His voice was a  
faint whisper past gritted teeth.

By now several groups of beings had wandered over from the  
lecture hall. Master Koon had rounded up a despondent and  
rapidly sobering group of senior Padawans, commandeering a  
couple of Masters from the assembled group to keep an eye on  
them. Having dispatched a Knight to fetch the healers, he  
turned his attention to his friend's dilemma.

"Qui-Gon, can you get him down?" he called from the edge of the  
pool.

"I suspect his ankle is broken and it seems to be wedged very  
firmly in the stonework. Can you come over and give me a hand,  
Plo?"

While the Councilor shed his cloak and boots, Obi-Wan became  
aware of the gathering crowd. As whispers and giggles from  
several junior Padawans caught his attention, he realized that  
he was still erect and his private parts were dangling and  
flopping quite freely in plain view. A burning blush made his  
face even redder than the blood rushing to his head should  
warrant. He began cursing fervently when he caught the  
telltale flash of a vidcam out of the corner of one eye.

"Padawan!" barked Master Jinn sharply. "If foul language is  
all you have to contribute, keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, Master," muttered the Padawan weakly, "sorry, Master."

Masters Jinn and Koon conferred in a low voice while they  
waited for the healers to arrive. Qui-Gon held his apprentice  
up to relieve the pressure on his ankle while Plo sent careful  
tendrils of Force to try to gently dislodge the limb and  
prevent further damage.

"Ow," yelped Obi-Wan as he felt a bone shift and grind.

"It does look very much like it's broken," murmured Master Koon  
to his friend. They continued to confer.

Even with his Master's support, Obi-Wan was in a very  
uncomfortable position. Aside from the public humiliation and  
throbbing ankle, it seemed all the blood in his body was  
collecting in his head, making him very red, and it was getting  
harder to breathe. His misery suddenly increased sharply as he  
become aware that blood was not the only thing trying to flow  
in the wrong direction.

"Uh, Masters . . . " groaned the distraught young man.

Both older Jedi looked up just in time to get the full benefit  
of the violent expulsion of the contents of Obi-Wan's stomach.

The next few moments were discussed for years as a sterling  
example of a Master's dedication to the wellbeing of his  
Padawan. Master Koon jumped back, coughing and spluttering,  
when the noxious fluid hit his face and clogged part of his  
breathing mask. As the Councilor retreated to the edge of the  
pool to kneel and clear his filters, his friend stood  
steadfastly in place. Although he could easily have fled,  
ripping his Padawan's anguished grip from his arms and leaving  
him dangling by his broken ankle, Master Jinn nobly stayed and  
held up his apprentice while the unexpected deluge covered his  
face, his hair and trickled down inside the front of his  
tunics. Another flash of the anonymous vidcam marked the  
capturing of this monumental moment for posterity.

The dedication and stoicism of the Jedi Master served him well,  
enabling him to maintain a serene exterior in the face of this  
unexpected adversity. He continued to support his beloved  
apprentice as another spasm of abused stomach muscles ejected  
more contents. Fortunately, this time Qui-Gon had sufficient  
warning to use a Force nudge to divert the stream.

Across the bond, however, the conversation was anything but  
serene.

// Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are dead //

// But Master, that wasn't my fault //

// You are here so it is your fault, you miserable excuse for  
a bantha brained apprentice //

// But Master - //

Qui-Gon shook his head and used a Force swipe to clear the  
worst of the chunks from his eyes and nose.

// Gagh, this stinks. Couldn't you at least have used good  
ale instead of the cheap stuff? //

// Sorry, Master, it's all we could afford on short notice //

Qui-Gon sniffed, then almost gagged. He shot his apprentice an  
ominous glare.

// Obi-Wan, are those orange bits the remains of a Brawqu'll  
vrutsausage? //

// uh . . . well, yes, Master //

// It wouldn't happen to be vrutsausage from my private store,  
would it? //

// I'll replace it, Master, honest //

// The store of vrutsausage I was saving for the Master's  
Winterfest party? The vrutsausage that takes two years to  
become fully potent? //

// Please, Master, if you mention sausage any more, I think  
I'll throw up again //

// Dead. That's what you are going to be, Padawan. Dead,  
dead, dead //

Fortunately for Obi-Wan's rapidly decreasing survival  
prospects, a crew of healers arrived to take over the rescue  
effort, efficiently peeling off into two groups to handle the  
two patients. One group bundled the still unconscious Felsen  
onto a stretcher and hustled him off to the Healer's Ward. The  
second group had brought ladders and a short Tynnan healer was  
soon perched on the statue's snout, examining the damage. Two  
more Healers joined him and they rapidly conferred.

"Master Jinn, we're going to have immobilize the leg and chip  
it out from the stonework. Can you hold your Padawan up a bit  
longer?"

"Of course," replied Qui-Gon graciously while he mentally  
blasted his wayward charge.

Obi-Wan was beyond pain. The crowd had grown larger and now  
included several Council members as well as more vidcam  
enthusiasts. His stomach hurt, his ankle hurt, his head felt  
three times larger than normal, his cock had finally deflated  
to miniscule proportions, and his Master was totally pissed at  
him. He seriously considered begging the healers to just put  
him out of his misery and be done with it, but he was fairly  
certain his Master would find some way to follow him and make  
his afterlife a living hell. For one of the few times in his  
life, Obi-Wan was exceedingly grateful to be headed for the  
Healer's Ward when they finally got his leg unstuck and lowered  
him down to a stretcher.

************* ****************

The gray morning light streaming through the narrow windows  
from the overcast sky cast an appropriately gloomy air over the  
meeting hall. Due to the large number of participants, the  
Council had moved the disciplinary proceedings to this stone  
walled hall. A dozen seats had been set up behind tables on  
the low stage that ran across one end of the room. In the  
middle of the room stood a group of fourteen senior Padawans,  
the ones who had been neither fast enough nor fortunate enough  
to escape Master Koon's vigilance. Behind each hungover  
Padawan stood a grim Master. Off to one side sat Padawan  
Felsen, a large patch of shaved fur behind one drooping ear,  
eyes bloodshot and tail dragging. A large tawny furred Master  
stood beside the unfortunate felinoid, a large toothsome smile  
almost seeming to indicate glee at his charge's discomfiture.  
Near them was the remaining Master Padawan pair. Obi-Wan sat  
huddled inside his robe, his left ankle covered by a walking  
cast instead of a boot. The throbbing in his ankle was nothing  
compared to the throbbing in his head and the burning in his  
face from the quiet but intense thirty minute ass chewing his  
Master had given him that morning after the Healers released  
him. Master Jinn waited serenely, hands in the sleeves of his  
robes, contemplating his apprentice.

There was a general shuffling of feet as the side door opened  
and the Council members filed in to take their seats. Felsen  
and Obi-Wan struggled to their feet to join in the general bow  
to the Council, then remained standing by their Masters.

Master Windu coolly looked across the assembled beings, then  
picked up a datapad and began reading silently. The longer he  
waited, the tenser and more miserable grew the Padawans, which  
was his purpose, of course. Suddenly he rapped sharply on the  
table, causing many a sphincter to tighten.

"We are assembled here today for disciplinary proceedings for  
several events which occurred yesterday. Master Koon, will you  
please read your report?"

Nodding graciously at the senior Councilor, Master Koon  
launched into a detailed report, which had evidently been  
augmented by a swift investigation by the Temple Master at  
Arms. A resigned silence reigned when he finished.

"Thank you, Master Koon." Windu's gaze raked over every  
Padawan and Master in the room. "You have all heard the  
report. Is there anyone who disputes the findings?" The  
silence was broken only by the shuffling of a few booted feet.  
"Is there anyone who denies their participation in the stated  
activities?" More silence.

"Very well. The charges are clear; illegal transport of  
alcohol into the Temple, unauthorized consumption of said  
alcohol on Temple grounds, use of the Temple Gardens without  
permission and theft of provisions from the Temple kitchen.  
Since Masters are responsible for the teaching and conduct of  
their Padawans, all sixteen Masters and Padawans are hereby  
restricted to the Temple for the next tenday. The fourteen  
Padawans who have only the above charges will also report to  
the Duty Master for the next two tendays and will perform two  
hours a day of additional duties. Are there any questions?"

The only audible sound was a sotto voce grumble from one Master  
about reviewing the lesson on not getting caught, but judging  
by the expressions and hunched shoulders of most of the  
Padawans there was plenty being said over various training  
bonds. Windu waited a few moments, then gestured to the main  
group to move to the side, leaving two pairs standing by  
themselves before the Council.

"Padawan Felsen Kumploor, you face an additional charge of  
disrespectful and lewd public activities. Would you care to  
discuss just what you were doing on top of Master Shalkurano's  
statue last night?"

Felsen lifted his head long enough to survey the Council  
members on the dais but couldn't decide which was worse, the  
stolid imperturbability of some or the amused smiles tugging at  
the mouths of the rest. Returning his gaze to the floor, he  
mumbled, "Just paying my respects, Master Windu, and I'm very  
sorry to have bothered anyone, sir."

Master Windu gazed impassively at the wretched Padawan while  
Felsen's Master tried to repress a hissing snort.

"Paying your respects, Padawan?" Windu raised an eyebrow in  
delicate inquiry.

"Uh, yes, sir. You know, because of the Knighting ceremony  
coming up, and, well, Master Shalkurano was noted for his  
wisdom, and I thought, uh . . . " His voice trailed off into  
dismal silence.

"Ah, yes. We are all aware of Master Shalkurano's `wisdom',  
I'm sure." There was a quickly muffled giggle from the main  
group of Padawans and an outright smile on the faces of a few  
Councilors. "You do raise an interesting point, though. You  
have indeed passed your Trials, and there was supposed to be a  
Knighting ceremony soon."

Felsen looked up in despair and near panic as he caught the  
reference to his Knighting ceremony. "Please, Master Windu, it  
was just a silly tradition, it wasn't intended to hurt anyone,  
and I'm really very sorry. Please, sir, I can't get Bonded  
until I'm Knighted; we agreed we would only do it after we were  
both Knights."

The Council members conferred briefly among themselves,  
prolonging the agony, but quickly decided they had left the  
poor Padawan dangling on the hook long enough.

"The Council has decided that it would not be appropriate to  
unduly punish Knight Zhuraneva for your transgressions.  
Therefore, your Knighting ceremony is postponed only one  
tenday. Between now and the ceremony, you are on close  
restriction and will perform four hours a day of meditations on  
your responsibilities as a senior Padawan and as an upcoming  
knight. In addition, you will clean the entire statue and pool  
of Master Shalkurano with a toothbrush to remove any impurities  
you introduced. Do you have any questions?"

The greatly relieved Felsen promptly answered, "No, Master  
Windu." He bowed to the Council. "Thank you very much, Master  
Windu, Councilors."

"Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Master Windu slowly, a pleasant  
smile on his face as he turned his full attention to the final  
miscreant. "Back to see us again, hmmm?"

"Yes, Master Windu," replied the apprentice, head down.

"Padawan Kenobi, you face not only the additional charge of  
disrespectful and lewd public activities, but are charged with  
responsibility for damage to Temple property and for damage to  
Master Koon's air mask. Do you have anything to say for  
yourself?"

"That's not fair. I didn't do anything to the statue, Master  
Windu."

"Because of your actions, Padawan Kenobi, we will have to  
replace the entire left tusk on the statue. I would say that  
constitutes damage, not to mention what the contents of your  
stomach did to the filtering system in the pool."

"But - " The mental equivalent of a swift kick in the ass  
warned Obi-Wan he had better quit while he wasn't too far  
behind. He grimaced at the escalation of the pounding in his  
head as he was also forcibly reminded of the earlier  
`discussion' with his Master.

"You wished to speak, Padawan Kenobi?"

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan plunged forward. "I just wanted  
to apologize to the Council for my actions and I humbly accept  
my punishment, sir." He shot a wary glance back at Qui-Gon but  
the training bond was mercifully quiet. There were, however,  
several sudden severe cases of coughing and choking among the  
other Padawans and even a few Masters.

Master Windu looked thoughtfully at Master Jinn, the smile on  
his face mirrored by several Councilors. He cleared his throat  
and continued briskly. "Very well, your apology is accepted.  
In addition to the tenday restriction for you and your Master,  
you will receive the following punishments; the cost to repair  
the statue and replace Master Koon's mask will be taken from  
your yearly stipend, you will assist Padawan Kumploor in  
cleaning Master Shalkurano's statue, and for the next four  
tendays you will perform three hours a day of additional duty  
in the Infant Creche. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Master Windu," replied Obi-Wan with a bow, "thank you,  
Master Windu."

"That completes the disciplinary proceedings and these cases  
are now closed," pronounced the senior Councilor. As most of  
the beings left, Master Koon came over to greet his old friend.

"Good day, Qui-Gon," rasped Master Koon.

"Good day, Plo. I believe my Padawan wishes to speak to you."  
Qui-Gon put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

Hobbling forward, Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "Master Koon,  
please accept my apology for damaging your mask. I can assure  
you that it was unintentional, sir."

"Apology accepted. I'm sure you will have sufficient  
opportunity to contemplate yesterday's activities while you  
perform your additional duties."

"So it's arranged with the Creche Master?" asked Qui-Gon with a  
grin.

"It is indeed. In fact, he welcomed the suggestion," replied  
Plo.

"Uh, Master, may I ask what is arranged?" queried the Padawan  
warily, pretty certain that he didn't really want to know the  
answer to that question.

"Of course, Padawan," replied his Master with an even bigger  
grin. "Your duties will be in the Infant Creche, and the  
Creche Master will be making sure that you have lots of  
opportunities to connect with the Living Force as you feed,  
bathe, and burp the infants. Oh, and diapers, of course."

"Diapers?" said Obi-Wan with an agonized groan.

"Lots and lots of diapers to change," added Master Koon in a  
very self-satisfied tone.

Obi-Wan just stood and stared in dismay as the two Masters  
walked away together. The last thing he heard before the doors  
closed was Master Koon's comment.

"I got you some copies of those vids, Qui . . . . "

finis


End file.
